


Scrabble is My Game

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Board Games, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Scrabble is My Game

Spencer wasn’t necessarily the type for a public proposal, but Luke didn’t feel like in front of the team in the comfort of their own apartment constituted public. Luke hadn’t told anyone. He was just going to do it. It was the perfect idea. Right?

Right?

He wanted to throw up just a little bit. Okay, maybe a lot.

They’d been dating for nearly two years and had their ups and downs, but through it all they remained constant with each other. Luke had never felt so comfortable and himself in anyone’s presence before and he didn’t want to keep looking for someone who might fit him “even better.” He wanted Spencer and he wanted him for the rest of his life.

When they first started dating, Spencer had just gotten out of prison, so the idea of going out on public dates was the furthest thing from his mind. Instead of going out they tended to stay in one of their apartments reading together or playing board games - scrabble in particular. Spencer had been cocky about his abilities, but Luke beat him on their first date and he’d never let Spencer live it down.

Scrabble was perfect. Spencer was going to love it.

RIGHT?

Fuck, maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Too late now. That would be the team at the door. Probably Garcia first.

As he opened the door, he realized his assumption was right. Garcia always arrived early, but the rest of the team followed soon after. Rossi brought good booze. Emily brought her own bottle of wine because she was very particular about her reds. Garcia had recently sworn off alcohol of any kind after drinking too much - how long that would last still remained to be seen. Everyone else was content with whatever they had in the house. “Ready for me to kick your ass?” Spencer asked Luke as he emerged from the bedroom in a comfortable pair of flannel pajama pants and a gray t-shirt.

“Still so cocky,” Luke laughed as he raised an eyebrow. “Remember I did beat you the first time we played.”

“Beginner’s luck.”

Luke exaggerated an eye roll for his boyfriend’s benefit. Fiancé? Boyfriend? Not fiancé yet. Don’t get ahead of yourself there Luke; he hasn’t said yes yet.

They separated themselves into teams: Spencer, JJ, Garcia and Emily on one and Luke, Matt, Tara and Rossi on the other. “Alright, let’s get this game going. Get ready to get beaten to a pulp by an old man,” Rossi snickered. He took a quick sip of his drink while Luke and Spencer gathered up their tiles.

Luke and his team pulled ahead at first, but Spencer and his squad were not to be beaten so easily. 

With each turn, Luke felt the bile rise in his throat. What if Spencer didn’t want to get married right now? They’d talked about marriage, but never really when it would happen. What if he got so nervous he ran out? Too many what ifs. The vomit was real. Maybe he was distracted or maybe their letters sucked, but Luke, Tara, Matt and Rossi started to fall behind as Spencer and the girls pulled out the word quixotic. “Oh fuck you and quixotic!” Luke cried, his head falling backward into the couch. He’d used that word so many times before. “You’re annoying.”

“Can’t help it. I’m a genius.”

Garcia smacked Spencer’s shoulder. “Excuse me! I pointed that out!”

“Okay, she’s a genius too.”

“That’s better, Boy Wonder.”

Tara scanned the board and sighed. “How’re we ever going to catch up with them?” She whispered to Luke.

Spencer overheard. “Well, if you happen to have the lone ‘z’ tile and use it efficiently, you could feasibly beat us, but your chances are looking slim.” JJ and Emily giggled. Spencer always got competitive with board games.

“You really are a cocky bastard!” Tara said as she smacked him, eliciting a slightly drunken laugh from Matt. 

“Scrabble is my game.” Luke could see in Spencer’s eyes that he was about to add on that he used to play with his mother, but decided not to, not wanting to bring down the light mood around them. This was what made them great together. Even more than profilers, they could see what the other was thinking from the smallest of looks. Luke made a mental note to ask Spencer about that later - that is if he said yes. “Okay, excuse me a minute,” he laughed. “I drank too much beer.”

This was his chance. 

When Spencer got up to go to the bathroom, Luke got the attention of the rest of the team and pulled a duplicate scrabble board out from underneath the coffee table they were playing on. On the board was a special message.

He was pretty sure he was going to have bruises from the amount of times Emily, Garcia and JJ punched him in the shoulder. “No squealing, Garcia!” He shushed her as hard as he could without drawing attention to himself. “Don’t screw this up for me.”

“It’s not going to get screwed up,” Rossi smiled softly.

“Congrats,” Tara and Matt added.

“Nothing has happened yet!” Luke hissed. “What happens if-?”

“What happens if what?” Spencer asked as he emerged from the bathroom and sat down again.

It took him a second to glanced down at the board again amidst the sea of weird silence around him. Looking down at the board, he saw their game replaced with a set of words.

Spencer, will you marry me?  
“Say what?”

Luke reached over and grabbed Spencer’s hand. “There is no one else I want to spend my life with Spencer. Will you marry me?” He bit his lip in anticipation.

Spencer did a double take between Luke and the board before he broke out into a smile. “You’re serious? This is happening right now.”

“Yes this is happening right now. Will you answer me before my heart fucking explodes?”

Their friends were in random states of massive smiles and pools of tears - the pool of tears being Garcia.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Spencer whispered.

Amidst a sea of applause and congratulations, Luke leaned over and kissed his fiancé. Fiancé.

Spencer leaned back, his face overtaken by a massive red blush as everyone gave him a hug. Silence fell over them for a second before Spencer asked, “Where is the game we were playing? Because we were winning.”

“Right here,” Luke said as he pulled the game back out. Now to beat his fiancé fair and square. “Bring it.”


End file.
